


Black Pontiac

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Fast and Furious Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Roadtrip, bad childhood, hard times, sean has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: You know, she looked like a piece of jailbait. Pulling her camaro up to the garage, asking for help with her engine with a simpering southern smile and bright eyes. Scuffed cowboy boots and battered cream colored cowboy hat. Looking like she was no older then a high school graduate out on her first road trip as an adult. She looked like trouble, and Dom knew trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

The shop was quiet. Roman, Tej and Brian all out on the town with Mia and Letty for some much needed relaxation and shopping. Dom was left to man the garage by himself for the day but he liked that sometimes. The entire place to himself. No one to interrupt as he worked on another car or to ask him a million questions and distract him. It was nice. He'd finally calmed down some after the past few years they'd been put through. Both Shaws' out of the way. No more drug lords after their heads. The government had nothing on them anymore and they were safe and happy, home. And rich as hell.

  
Rolling back under the engine of a mustang fastback, wrench in hand, ready to take off the manifold when he heard the sorry sound of a classic engine in need of desperate help roll into the parking lot just outside the open doors of the garage. Rolling back out he saw the car he'd heard. His chest tightening as he saw the poor shape it was in. An 88 irock z28 convertible was smoking from its hood. Most likely overheated in this heat and dry air from the west coast. He didn't see many of these models around here. 

The drivers door opened with a creak and a pair of scuffed cowboy boots came into view. "Hello? Anyone here?" A soft southern voice, instantly making him think of Sean Boswell all the way in tokyo right now. That thick drawl softer in a female voice but still strong. 

"Yeah," Dom answered and hefted his heavy frame easily off the rolling board and grabbed a rag off the side of the fastback, wiping his hands somewhat clean to look up and stop for a moment. She was tall, toned and blonde and looked far too illegal in those short cut offs. 

"Oh sweet. I need some major help." She gestured a ringed finger to the smoking hood and Dom tossed the rag aside, shaking his thoughts back to the job at hand. They don't usually take in walk ins like this. Mostly catering to the racers in the city and few out of town. But when he sees a classic in need of help, he's happy to work on them. 

"Pop the hood and let's take a look." She leaned over the now closed door and reached for the lever, the hood popped open easily and Dom lifted it and put the pole in place.It wasn't smoke but steam, good sign. Means it was most likely overheated and hadn't gotten to the engine yet. Fixable within reason and not too expensive. Leaning over he saw..

"I think I blew a gasket coming into the city and my temp gauge must have busted too, so I didn't notice it till to late." She's leaning on the other side of the engine, pointing to exactly what he was about to look at and sure enough there's waters flowing over the engine and down onto the dry dusty pavement underneath it.  
"I think so to, won't know until I get her on the lift." Dom leaned back and studied the girl in front of him. The words coming to mind were jailbait, couldn't be more than 18 maybe 20. Daisy dukes, cowboy boots, toned legs, a white cropped t-shirt that had a Chevy emblem across it in gold glitter script stretched a bit over her chest. Long cornflower blonde hair clear over her shoulders and tugged into a loose braid and flying away from the top being down on her drive. Jail bait. "You in a hurry or anything?"

"No, not really... I mean I'd like her to be running as soon as possible if its not too much to ask. I'm just on a road trip, so no time constraints." She smiled a dazzling one and he just knew she'd used it to get her way a thousand times before. 

"Tell you what, I'll put a rush job on it and it should be down in a few hours unless I find anything else in her, how's that sound?" He offered his greasy hand and she instantly took it without a thought to the grease on it. 

"Deal Mr..?"

"Toretto, Dominic Toretto." He shook her hand.

"Megan, nice to meet you." She smiled again and gave her the keys to the car, sporting a Chevy emblem on the chain as well as a Ford and Dodge one. Dom smirked, girl liked her cars it looked like, he liked that.

"Here's my cell info, I'm gonna wander about and grab a bite to eat. Few hours?"

"Few hours." Dom nodded back to her and she was gone, boots clicking softly on the sidewalk as she walked away from the shop and down the street towards the busier side of the city, heavy looking digital camera in her hand. Dom smirked to himself and shook his head. Now was not the time to go to jail again, for jailbait. Nope. 

Pulling the car onto a lift he noticed several problems off the bat that needed fixing soon or the engine would completely throw a piston or worse. The spark plugs needed replaced and the radiator was leaking badly, two piston rings were fried and a few more things were adding up. All in all it wasn't a bad engine, just needed some maintenance. if she really was on a road trip that would explain why the engine was having problems. These cars were meant for cruisin and short bursts of speed, not long hours on freeways. He checked the milometer and his eyes nearly bugged out. 304679 miles on it... How in the hell was the engine not five states away and in this shape? Now considering the milage, the car was in great shape. 

He's over estimated his time again. He was done in two hours and twelve minutes. Cleaned the grease prints off the side and even checked the fluids for good measure again. It wasn't hard to find parts for this generation of Camaro, it was just hard to put them in right if you didn't know what you were doing. Turning the key the engine rolled over and she purred beautifully for her age and milage. The hood shook slightly so he opened her up again and tightened the blots holding it. Going over it again and again he found a few more tiny details and fixed them easily with a few twists of a wrench or screwdriver. And he was done. 

Dom leaned his left hip on the drivers side door, listening to her go with his eyes closed to see if there was a miss. He didn't hear anything but the soft roar of the old engine and then the click of a camera going off. His eyes flew open and muscled grew taught as the could that sounded far too much like a distant gunshot. He found Megan standing there, sheepish look on her face bordering on fear as she held the camera close to her chest. He realized he must look frightening, greasy and muscled with his body tense and ready for a fight holding onto a giant wrench in one hand. 

"S..sorry Mr. Toretto, I didn't mean to scare ya..." She bites her pink glossed lip and he's shaking himself out of the feeling of gunshots and bullets whizzing by.

"S'alright Megan, why'd you take a picture?"

"I'm a photographer... or well one of my degrees is..." She shrugs and holds out the camera, flipping on the screen and swiping through some of the pictures shed taken recently. Stopping at the last one. Of him, eyes closed and body relaxed against the side of her car. "You photograph really well..." She blushed and he smirks at her nervousness, cute kid. 

"It's good. You're not gonna publish it or anything will you?" He was instantly brought back to being on the run and hiding his face everywhere. Though it didn't mater anymore, he'd rather not have his face out there. 

"Nah, I don't have anyone wanting these things. And even if I did I wouldn't without explicit permission from you. I don't run like that." She clicks the camera off and tosses it into the back seat gently through the topless car. "So how is she?" She's leaning against the drivers door with her hands on the window sill, looking down at her car like it her life. 

"All fixed up, lets take her for a spin and see if you notice anything you don't like." She wouldn't, he's that good at his job. But he sort of wanted to see her for a few more minutes and maybe see how she drives this car for it to be so well maintained so far on a road trip for the age of it. 

"You got it!" She hops in without opening the door and starts her up before Dom even closes his door. Smirking at her he pulls on the seatbelt as she does and she's already backing out and peeling out of the parking lot. She laughs to herself and takes a right turn, barely missing a red light as she does. "Not gonna nark on me are you?" She laughs. 

Dom only grins wider and leans further back in the seat as she handles the long bodied car through traffic and toward the outskirts of town towards the shore roads. She's not jerky or too hard on the brakes or throttle, easy with the turns and can take a lane change like any of his guys. She knew her car well, like an extension of herself. A driver at heart it seems and she didn't even know it. 

"Open up the throttle and give her more, she can take it." Dom requests and it's a moment that Megan glances over at him, winding whipping her hair around and a confused look on her face. She's hitting the max of her expertise of driving and this would push her limits. He can see it. See how her hands tighten on the wheel and her right knee sort of locks up like she really wants to stomp it and see just how fast she can go before she falls.

He's seen it before in any kid he takes under his wing through the years. The way she wants to push her limits but is scared shitless of doing it. Too comfortable in her safe ways and safer car. She wants it, the gleam in her eyes shining tell him that and he's hit with it again. The want to show someone how gratifying a well tuned engine can feel beneath your feet and the wheel vibrating with so much power your arms nearly shake with it. 

She's thinking about it, in this split second of time where she's glancing at him. The world slowing down as she makes this one decision that could change her life for good. He's waiting and he's not disappointed by her choice. Her eyes flash to the now empty stretch of road. Nothing in either direction and she punches it, the chassis shakes but holds strong. Wind whips by them and he hears laughter from her as she drives down the empty asphalt. She's made her choice. 

Slowing down because there's a hairpin turn ahead and an overlook, she pulls into the overlook in a splash of gravel and dust and stops the car. Her hands are trembling slightly on the steering wheel and her breathing is heavy from the adrenaline rush. Hair in her face, a few strands sticking to the corners of her parted lips. With a shaky hand she reached down and shuts off the engine. Letting the soft sound of the waves crashing a hundred feet below them calm her down. Dom stays quiet, lets her think this through. 

"I don't...what just..."

"Ever raced before?"

"Like...NASCAR or something? A drag race?"

"Sort of."

"No never..."

"Wanna learn..." He waits, this is her final test to see if she's got what it takes. 

"Teach me." Her body turns to face him in the seatbelt and her eyes are shining brighter and a clear shade of sapphire blue meet his own dark brown orbs. He sees it in her. He grins and tells her to run around, go back to the shop. There's a race meet tonight and she's going. He's gonna show her the world she didn't know existed but now desperately wanted to be a part of.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan is sitting on the hood of her camaro out front of the garage. Dom wanted to talk to her more but he does have customers on a schedule and he's got to get these cars done by sundown so he works hard, calls in Roman and Tej to come back to help and soon he can hear the purr of Romans Spyder coming into the lot. Megan's head shoots up and she's locking eyes with both men as they crawl out of the purple convertible. Blushing as they started to come onto her the moment she made eye contact and Dom didn't like it. 

"Get your asses in here and help get these done or neither one of you are going to the races tonight." With that both men groaned and headed into the shop, going right into work mode and quickly getting the rest of the cars done and calling in the owners for pick up. Moving the finished cars into the lot. Casting glances at the blonde sitting on the irock. 

They all worked in tandem until the last car was being worked on and Dom was finishing up his fastback. 

"Roman, Tej, come here a minute." They both came over. 

"Sup bossman?" Roman asked and leaned on the car's side panel. 

"Got a potential driver... she shows a lot of promise and isn't too bad with knowing her own engine. What do you think of expanding the crew a bit?" He asked both of them. Brian was still out with Mia and he'd ask him later but really it was his call, his family, his crew. Not anyone elses. 

They looked back over to the girl, reclined back on her hood and windshield, a picture of bliss and sexy as she sat in her short shorts and boots. She's even got a cowboy hat on to complete her outfit and she looks right at home by that car of hers. 

"Up to you bossman, she seems a bit, young don't you think?" Tej asks a bit worried. Jesse was the last kid they had let in and he'd died..They didn't want anymore teenagers on their hands to loose, it was too heartbreaking. "See how she reacts to a meet." With a nod they walked away and Dom looked over at her. 

"Megan." Dom asked loudly and the girls head shot up, her legs unfurled and she jumped down easily, boots slapped on the ground as she skidded to a stop by the mustang Dom was finishing up. "You drive a stick shift?"

She scoff and crosses her arms over her crop top, not helping the glittering chevy sign to stretch more. 

"Course I can, I'm from Texas." She rolls her eyes and Dom chuckles.

"Good," He slams the hood down and wipes the grease marks off the hood and panels. Tossing her the keys and she catches them with a confused expression. "Let's take a drive and see what you can do." She looks at the fastback and back to him.

"You're serious? I get to drive this monster?" She bites her lip and hops into the drivers seat, hands roaming over the steering wheel and this look of pleasure coming over her face. Oh yeah, driver at heart. "You don't even know me..."

"Show me how you drive, show me who you are.." Dom spoke and she turned to look at him, giving him an unreadable expression before she starts the fastback and closes her eyes to the sound and feel of the engine. Dom smirks, just like him. They back out and she takes off again, taking the same route to the shoreline road and he let's her. She's comfortable there and she's already pushing her boundaries by being behind the wheel of a car at least twice the power she's used to. 

An hour later and she's got the hang of shifting something with this much power, taking turns a bit tight. She's tensed up, can't relax much more and if she did the car would handle better for her. But she's getting flustered and the more a driver is flustered the worse they drive. "Go on and pull over, we're gonna be late for the meet." She scoots over as he climbs out and heads back to the garage to meet up with the rest of the family. 

Roman and Brian are in their matching Spyder and Skyline. Letty's driving her Mach 1 Mustang and sitting on the hood. Mia's back home with Jack. Tej is leaning against his Mercedes and everyone's eyes are on him as he pulls into the parking lot. The both of them get out and Letty shoots up to watch them. "Listen up, this is Megan, she's gonna be a tag along tonight. She's got potential." Waiting for everyone's nods they all get in their own cars and wait for Dom to head out. Megan gets back in the car and he shakes his head, pointing her to her camaro. 

"Keep between the Spyder and the Skyline, stray to the right when we get there, you'll see what to do." With that she climbs into her own car that looks a bit out of place with the shiny ones all around her. Down the road shes boxed in safely between the purple convertible and the Skyline. Roman winking at her making her laugh softly and she winks back at him. 

Driving into the meet was an experience for her. The group came in formed into a v formation. Dom at the head and her trailing far behind and to the right in the v as they parked. Swarmed by people on all sides. People were looking her car over and up and down and she was so self conscious about it that she shrunk a bit in the seat in her nervousness. 

"Let up ya'll shes a newbie." Tej yelled out and most of the crowd backed off and Megan gave him a small smile as she got out of her car. Wolf whistles and cat calls were made and she blushed faintly but didn't stumble or shrink as she closed her car door and leaned against it nonchalantly. Trying to be cool and failing a tiny bit but she was doing fine all things considered. 

Taking a moment to center herself she slapped her battered cream colored cowboy hat on and grabbed her camera. there were so many gorgeous cars around her she couldn't stop herself and started flicking pictures. Filling a roll in no time at all. She was heading back to her trunk, popping it open to get another roll. The trunks full of her meager belongings. A battered ball cap with a fishhook on the brim. There's clothes folded or rumpled strewn over the entire back of the trunk, somewhat neat. There's a small duffle bag holding her camera stuff, rolls of empty and sued film. A few books, a larger bag holding her emergency tools for the car stuffed close to the front. And a set of worn tennis shoes with the laces tied together. Lastly there's a cheap vinyl and cloth guitar case holding her third prized possession. A gibson ES-les Paul Vos electric guitar. That's all she has to her name. Some rumpled clothes. A camaro. A camera and a guitar. 

With another roll in the camera and her nerves calmed for the moment the trunk door is closed with a click and she makes sure its locked. Her entire life in that car. She takes another look around, hip leaning onto the rear end of her white Camaro. Dom is surrounded by a large group, people clamoring to get close to him or his family. There's this look on his face, like he loves this world. The world she didn't even know existed till today. And she wants so desperately to be a part of it. 

The fast cars, the fast life. The people. It felt right, behind the wheel of that Mustang. The roar of the engine flowing through her, giving her energy she'd never known you could have. She didn't know these people, didn't know Dominic Toretto. But she wanted to. I got nowhere to be, L.A looks like a place I could stay for awhile...

"Yo, Megan!" A voice called and she turned her head to the crowd to find Roman waving her over. With a small wave she made her way over to the main group, the crowd parting easily for her as they realized she was the one they were calling for. "Hey girl, got a question for ya."

"Alright, let me have it." Megan took the beer offered to her from Dom and she took a swig , Corona was her favorite. Gave the man a thankful smile, the beer helping her hands stay still. 

"What brings you to L.A?"

"The road takes me wherever she wants me to go." She shrugs and smiles at Roman, everyone else listening. 

"I got nowhere to be and nowhere to go. Been to most every state and still never made it to Cali, so here I am." Megan takes a long swig of the Corona, smirking to herself as she looks at the bottle. 

"Where'd you come from then would be the next question." Brian asked, leaning his hip against Roman's Spyder. Dom looked up to meet her clear blue gaze, staring her down easily because he wanted to know as well. 

"Everywhere really the past couple years but..where I was born and grew up? A ditch in the desert little town about two hours east of Dallas. The kind of place everyone knows everyone, everyone has no secrets because the town doesn't exceed two thousand people and you got cops in every diner booth. A single grocery store and the one gas station at the end of town just south of the dunes where the teenagers take jeeps and dune buggies through the rifts." She finished, this homesick look on her face before she smiles brightly and stands up straighter, empty beer bottle dangling from her hand. 

"So..where I'm from? Literally nowhere." She smiles and heads back to the cooler someone has by the the rear end of the Fastback, reaching in for another Corona at the nod of permission from Dom. Everyone sort of gives her some space after that, going back to their other conversations. Brian lines up with Roman a the starting line as two more go forward to race them. 

Megan walks back slightly, away from the thicker crowd and hops up onto the trunk of her Camaro. Her hand, with ring on the middle finger of her left hand, runs over the somewhat fading paint. Her smile drops slightly and she pats the trunk lid gently before taking another swig of the bottle, her eyes scanning the crowd lazily. Dom watches her from the corner of his eye, everyone leaving him be for the moment because they know his looks. And right now he's thinking and doesn't want to be bothered. He's watching her closely. She's fitting in and standing out at the same time. She's an enigma. 

Her car fits in but it need work. She fits in but shes keeping to herself. His feet have already walked him through the crowd to stand to her right, his elbows on the trunk lid with his hands clasping his own beer bottle, leaning forward. "Got any family?" It's a loaded question. Around here family doesn't just mean blood.   
He wants to know where her loyalties lie, if she has any.

It' a long string of moments before she speaks. "Not anymore really... my little brother's somewhere in Japan but we don't really talk much." She leans back and turns slightly so she can meet his heavy gaze. "It's just been me and my car for the past four years." 

"No one?" His brow furrows, he's never known what its like to have no one in your circle.

"No one. What you see is all I've got to my name. But hey! I was promised real races, I wanna see you drive." Her easy smile starts to worry Dom but he shakes it off. There's this feeling he's got with Megan, the same gut feeling when he first started hanging around Brian. A feeling that she belongs with him, his family. 

"Get in." He smirks, shaking off everything plaguing his mind. She wants to see a real race, he'll give her a real race. She's climbing into his Fastback, cowboy hat flung lower on her brow and she clips on the belt and he takes a half second to enjoy the view of those long legs vanishing into his car. She looked perfect sitting there, bright smile and this hungry look in her eyes. He's in trouble now...shes jailbait.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom won the race with three car lengths to spare. The others left in the dust and he's smirking to himself because he loves the rush he gets when he wins a race. Glancing over to his passenger, Megan is gripping the seat next to her and the door handle in the other with a tight knuckled grip. She's short of breath but there a shining in her eyes and a grin forming on her lips. He's got her now. If she won't run with him, she'll surely start trying to become part of this life on her own. 

"Show me how you drive, show me who you are..." She repeats his earlier statement from the afternoon and turns to look at him with those young eyes full of life. "I get it now..." She whispers out before the crowd catches up with them and the car is surrounded by people cheering and clapping the car gently. They're swept up in the victory and a bundle of cash is handed to Dom from Hector. He pocketed the cash without even counting it, trusting the hispanic. 

Dom had had enough and revved the engine loud enough to have the entire crowd falling back and giving the car space like the animal it was. With a laugh Megan smirks and slaps her hat down as the winds whip around them and he's making his way back to the group and shutting off the monster under him. Megan jumps out with Dom, looking over the top of the car at him with that spark in her eyes. 

"I have no idea what the hell i'm getting into...but I want to drive like that..." She smiles to him and he smirks back, giving a small nod of a deal and she grins brightly. 

"We can teach you everything, but once you're in, you're in. There's one way to leave this family, and that's if you stop racing, the entire life. Loyalty is strong with us." With me, he added silently and she nodded, understanding quickly. 

````  
Everyone had headed towards the Toretto house after the races, filling the small living room with laughter and beer and friendship. Megan was a bit left out of her element. She'd been by herself for so long she wasn't sure what to do or say to fit in, but everyone gave her space. Talking with her politely and asking her opion on things. Making her feel welcome. She fit right in, seated on the armrest of the easy chair Roman was sitting in. He kept his distance respectable, he could see she wasn't for him. He was sweet and flirty anyway though and it helped ease her mind. 

"So you've been traveling the country for years? How'd you manage that?" Roman asked after a lull in the converstaion and a couple pairs of eyes landed on Megan as she took another sip of Corona.

"I graduated early from high school and went to college for a few years." She shrugged which seemed to be her movement whenever she didn't really want to open up. But this family sticks together and there's no secrets between family. If she wanted in, she needed to share. At her own pace but sooner or later they would all find out something if she'd ever done anything. "It was boring, so I banked the rest of my scholarship and started driving. Haven't really stopped since I guess." She's staring at the finger of beer left in her bottle, contemplating something while everyone absorbs her words. 

"Where'd you go to college? D'you graduate?" Dom's gravelly voice startled her slightly out of her thoughts and she shook her head.

"Didn't graduate, had another year left but I just couldn't take it anymore. Got sick of it." She waits and hopes he wont wait for the other answer but she's wrong and a dark eyebrow is raised slightly and she sighs. "I went to Julliard.. in New York." Half the poeple in the living room gasp and the others gape at her. 

The questions came all at once and she cringed. 

"Can you sing?"

"Do you play piano or something?"

"Acting, were you an actress?"

"I bet you dance hella good!"

Dom sees her unease and calls them all off as they wait for her to answer. A lock of yellow hair gets tucked behind her ear and she sighs, grabbing her keys from her pocket and Dom's instantly by her side, hand grabbing gently on her wrist. Thinking she's leaving. "Easy, I'm just getting Georgia and I'll show you why I went to Julliard..not leaving promise." She smiles lightly and Dom releases her wrist, listening intently as he hears the trunk open and close and her steps coming back up the porch and into the open door. 

"Don't...laugh..." She sighs and unzips the beaten and ripped guitar case with a silent movement. Her hands gentle of the neck and body of a glossy light brown electric guitar. Roman's mouth is slapped shut by Tej as she pulls a pick from the inside of her case and pulls the strap over her shoulder.  She looks up to Dom and the others, taking a soft breath and her fingers start to fly over the cords to a song few of them have heard. Being in L.A they mostly listent to rap and pop, spanish. But this was a new one. 

"When you took me home, you knew who you were takin. Not some debby debutant standin in an apron, fryin up your bacon. 

My house and my mouth and my mind get kind of trashy. I've never been to jail but hell I wouldn't put it past me so

If you want the girl next door, some virgin mary metaphor, your cardboard cutout on the wall, your paper or your barbie doll. With perfect hair and perfect dress, I'm really just the perfect mess, and I ain't nothing less or nothing more, so baby, if you want the girl next door.

Then go next door and go right now, and don't look back, don't turn around, and don't call me when you get bored, yeah if you want the girl next door, then go next door."

Megan stopped her chorus on a fade with a short fingered rift from her guitar, eyes glancing up to find faces staring at her before a round of applause roared through the small house. She pulled the guitar up a bit more to her body as she blushed and smiled at the clapping from her new friends. 

"That's amazing texas!" Brian called as Mia nodded an agreement and smiled at the nevous blushing blonde in the middle of the room. 

"You quit Julliard...and you sing like that?" Dom asked, making her turn her head to the lift to find him leaning on the bottom of the staircase bannister, thick arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

Megan tucked some hair bhind her ear and sighed a bit, a tiny smile coming on her face. "My little brother...got into a lot of trouble growing up, what with our dad being in the Navy and not really being there. When he was there he was a tyrant. So we moved around a lot and his mom couldn't afford much so I maxed out my school scholorship and sent most of it to them. When the shcool board figured it out I was already long gone." She shrugged and pushed the guitar on the strap around, hanging it from her back instead of her front as she looked at a very interesting place on the floor instead of those around her. 

"You gave up a free ride to college... to take care of your family, you're gonna fit in just fine Texas." Roman smiled as she looked up at him and got a small smile in return from the young blonde. 

"Is there more to that song?" Mia asked to make her stop thinking about her past, she recognized the faraway sad look in those eyes. The same look she herself had while on the run years back. Loneliness. 

"Umm yeah there is..you want to hear it?" A hand layed gently on her right shoulder as Dom walked around and smiled at her. Giving a tiny squeeze as he moved to sit in the free chair. Pulling her guitar back over to her front and tucked her pick into a jean pocker on her shorts. Dom now understood why her fingertips were calloused. 

"Sorry I ain't sorry, that I ain't your Marsha Brady, uh uh. If I ever met her, bet she'd prolly hate me, cause you'd wanna date me. 

My heart, and my head, and my bed can get real twisted. And you wouldn't be the first to think you could go and fix it

If you want the girl next door....

The thing that turns you on is what you wanna change. But you have a better chance of slowin down the rain..."

An hour later and Megan was lightly strumming random songs the others were shouting out to her, testing her skill even more as she played old rock, metal and even went to a few more popular songs right now. Dom watched from the kitchen doorway, hands in his pockets when Letty came up to his side. Watching the girl as well. 

"You think she got what it takes to roll with us?" Letty asked and Dom wasnt sure about the answer yet. Megan was bright, and even though there was sunshine in his fmaily, there was a lot more darkness and shadows that clung to them like the plague of death. She was shining, standing there in his house, surrounded by people who genuinly wanted to know her and not push her away. He could see the desperate want in her eyes that she was trying so hard not to show. She wanted to be here, and Dom wanted her here. 

Turning to glance at Letty, her chocalate eyes he loved so much met his own and she smiled softly, leaned up to kiss his cheek and leaned back. "I like her, she'll be good for you Dom.." She turned and walked away, he could hear the rumble of her Mach 1 as she pulled out gently, the sound of the engine vanishing toward the city and her apartment. His brows furrowed, as he turned back to the living room, watching as Megan and Mia started to talk animatedly about somthing or other. Tej, Roman and Brian talking gently amongst themselves as they watched the two girls talk. Han..where was Han...?

Looking outside he saw a shiloette out in the back yard and crept out the door, catchin the tail end of a converstaion as Han talked on the phone with a hand in his hair and his shoulders hunched. "..I get it, you want her kept out but Sean... she's fitting in just like you did with the Tokyo scene..yeah yeah.... I'll...she doesn't have a dime to her name Sean... How could you not know!?! She's skin and bones!. Yeah...I'll ... I'll tell Dom, she doesn't know you run with me over there.... Okay okay, Sean, calm down I got this alright?" he hung up the phone. 

"Something going on Han?"

"Well...she tell you who her brother was?" Dom's face scrunched up and he looked from Han, to the screen door where he could just make out the yellow hair of Megan's braid as she laughed softly to something that was said. "That little brother she's got? Don't talk to much anymore?.. The one in Japan..."

"Sean."


	4. Chapter 4

Dom came back inside after talking with Han for a few moments, the latter climbing straight into his car and driving off into the dark early morning. With a look around he noticed most of his family was either passed out or bout ready to fall over. It was early morning, and he could wait till everyone had their rest before he brought up the bit of info Han had told him moments ago. Megan was leaning slightly on Roman's shoulder, guitar set carfully agaisnt the wall by the door in its beat up and ripped case. 

He looked at her for a moment, catching the similarities now that he knew. The way the nose swooped into a royal sharp point. The way her cheekbones made her smile wider and brighter. The color of the eyes, though not the same, was bright and clear. The passion for something for someone so young. He'd only met the kid a few times on short trips to Tokyo and once when he came over to America for his mother's funeral with his father, their father. 

Megan's eyes looked up and she smiled, stretching and patting Roman's shoulder as he waved goodbye. She stood and grabbed her guitar case. Going to the door as Dom pointed his chin outside so they could talk for a minute without waking everyone else. They all had their own places but he didn't mind it if they crashed here for the rest of the night. She had her keys in her hand as they walked outside to her car, it's paint making it look like a dull glow in the dark light. The streetlamps always flickered off too early on this street, plunging the homes and cars into darkness other than porch lights. 

"You got anywhere to go?" He genuinely wanted to know. From what he'd gathered and what she had said today, yesterday? She had only been in town for the day, she had nowhere to go. 

"I'll find a cheap motel, no big deal." She climbs into the car, stroking a hand absetmindely over the steering wheel as she places her other hand to close the door. His palms land on the open window and lean down slightly, making her look up into his eyes. 

"Not safe in lotta places in this city for a car like this or a girl by herself." His serious statement is met with a small grin and her leaning forward to reach under her seat. He's met with the sight of a sawed off shotgun, fully loaded and a sparkle in her eyes. 

"I'll be alright I think." He raises his hands up in surrender anyways and smirks, girl's got guts. He liked it. 

"There's always room here if you need it, Megan." He smiles and she puts the gun back in its' hiding spot, key turning in the ignition as the engine turns over and the Camaro purrs to life. "By the way, what's your last name?" Something tells him, without Han's information, he wouldn't have made the connection.

"Hmm? Ashton. Sorry must have forgotten to tell you earlier today when I came to the shop."

"No problem. Why don't you come by the shop tomorrow when you're up and moving? We'll take a better look at the old girl." He steps back, letting her pull on her seatbelt and she grins up at him, excitement showing on her face already.

"I'll be there, and Dom? thanks." He merely nods and she pulls off the curb, squealing tires as she makes a u turn and heads into the city, away from the Toretto house. 

`````  
Dom looks up as the white 88 Irock pulls up into the lot of the garage. Country music blaring on the radio and Megan belting out the lyrics as the she shuts off the engine, continuing to sing the song as she steps out. Roman and Brian chuckling as she starts dancing in her scuffed up cowboy boots. "We went taillights fadin', from some blue lights chasing, cut a path through the corn off county road 44!" She laughed and did a quick jig with her boots, sidling up to Roman good naturedly and rubbing her shoulder whith his, trying to with her much shorter height and continued to belt out the song lyrics without music. But they could hear it still in their heads as she kept going. "Mnnn black Pontiac with with a pocket of cash, foot on the gas, ready and throwing up a little of dust like a pick up truck does in the mud, but ain't nobody slowing us down, right now..."

A loud round of greasy appaluse from Roman, Brian and Dom as they chuckled when Megan took a bow and laughed with a soft pink blush on her cheeks. "Thanks guys." She sidled up to Dom as he wiped his hands on a grease rag, his eyes roaming over her Ford t-shirt, sleeves cut off leaving quite a bit of the side of her black bra showing on the slits under her arms, ever present cowbot boots scuffed and well worn leading up to the shortest cut off's he'd seen on her yet but they wer worn and looked comfortable. Blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and her hat was gone, replaced by a greased up ballcap with a fish hook on one side. 

"I'm here." She says and looks up at Dom expectantly and he's hit with how young she looks right now. He has alot he wants to talk to her about , and most of it requires them to be alone so he closes the hood on the Jetta he's working on, it's finished anyways.Tosses the rag into the trash barrel to the side and jerks his head to the form of his black Charger on the other side of the lot. He rarely gets it out, but today felt right. 

She climbs into the passenger side and he holds his hand out to her. "Gimme your keys, the guys are gonna take a good look at your car and it's gonna take awhile." She hesitates only a second but fishes the keys out of her shorts pocket to hand to him, their fingertips brushing lightly in the excahnge. 

"Stay out of the trunk?" Dom raises an eyebrow but nods, taking the keys to Brian, warning him about the sawed off shotgun under the driver's seat and to stay out of the trunk if he can help it. Brian only raises an eyebrow, glances at Megan's sweet face in the Charger and looks back to Dom. Asking the silent question, why is she packing heat? And Dom answering with his own look that said, look at her Brian, if she aint packing shes gonna get hurt, jailbait. 

Dom climbs into the Charger and takes off towards the beach, wanting the long winding roads and empty asphalt so he could talk to her for a long while. Her ponytail is flipping a bit in the wind as he pulls off the freeway and onto the much less populated highway of the beachfront. 

"Go ahead and ask what you're wanting to ask Dominic." She speaks a moment before he opens his mouth. His eyes glance over and she's staring out the window towards the open road. 

"Easy, just a few questing for you Ashton..." He speaks and shifts gears, going around a slow moving minivan. 

"Shoot."

"How old are you?" He honestly wanted to know, he was curious as hell. Sean was in his early twenties now if memory served and she was older, but how much?

"Hmm didn't expect that one, I'm 25." She turns to look at him, a stray lock of yellow hair flying around her right cheek. Damn, she was older than she looked, way older. A tiny bit of pressure lets loose from his chest and he hadn't realized how much he had been counting on her being older than he thought she would be. 

"Alright, how you don't talk to Sean anymore?" Might as well pull off the bandaid real quick. She visibly flinched as if she'd been slapped and sighed deep in her chest. Her gaze flickering toward the waves of the ocean before settling back on his dark orbs. 

"How do you know Sean?" 

"Easy, Han? He lives in Tokyo most of the year, he's here on a visit for a another couple weeks. Your little brother runs the racing world up there Cowgirl."

"He...he what?!" Shock regsiters on her face and she slumps back in the leather seats, her hands scrubbing over her eyes as she takes that in. "He promised...he said he was done after that last wreck! It nearly killed him!.. That little twerp... I'm gonna tan his hide..." She growls out with a frustrated huff and after a moment of silence she starts to chuckle softly.

"I should have figured... when he started sending wads of cash home before his mom died. Said he got a job...job my ass..." She looks over at Dom and his face in unreadbale, though she's never been good at reading people. "I don't talk to him anymore because for one I ain't got a phone, couldn't afford it if I wanted to, and two what's the point? He's happy over there and I'm still over here, living in my car I bought off a creepy guy in Indiana. College drop out, not a dime to my name and singing for tips on the street..." Dom had wrenched the car to the shoulder of the highway , tires squealing and the smell of burnt rubber reaching her nose as she looks over to Dom's furious face, realizing what she said she shrinks a bit into her seat. 

"You're living in your car? You are living in that car?" She didn't answer, but her silence was answer enough for him. Dom's protective instincts on full throttle and seconds away from hitting NOS. Sean was with Han, Han was with him. His family got taken care of, above all. So being Sean's sister just solidified her new part in his mind. She was top priority until this wasn't an issue anymore. Living in her car...not an option.

"I.."

"Sean is part of this family, wether or not you're his sister didn't matter but now? You can't keep living in your car Megan, you're gonna get hurt or stalked or.."

"Raped? Mugged? Held at knifepoint for the tips I scrounged for the day? A gun to my temple as I hand over anything of value?" Her words spit out like a sharp sweet vemon and his gaze hardens at her look of resignation. "Yeah, I know. I've been on my own for a while now, I get the gist...."

"So the shotgun.."

"Yeah that's why it's there. Also got a nine mill in the trunk and a baseball bat in the backseat."

"You can't live in your car Megan, not in this town." He says and leans back in his seat, looking right into those eyes of hers. 

"I just met you Dom..."

"Do you trust me?" Her eyes widened at the question and Dom waited patiently. 

"I...yeah...yeah I do trust you." She sighs and leans back in her seat, both looking at each other for a few long moments. 

"Then you're staying with me. Mia and Brian and Jack have most of the house but there's a spare bedroom and the basement is actually a room too."

"You're serious. Aren't you?" She asks and at his nod and the slight upturn of his lips her heart did this weird stuttering thing for a couple seconds. "Everything I have is in the trunk of that car.." Dom nodded his head in understadning, turning the car around on a spinning set of tires and a boot to the gas pedal.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman, Brian and Tej were surrounding her car when they got back to the garage. All of them with solemn looks on their faces as they looked up and saw her exiting Dom's Charger, her smile fading at their looks. 

"What's wrong?" Dom asked, seeing for himself the looks on the guys faces and wondering if something bad had happened, but they would have called if it was bad.   
Roman stood up straight and looked to Brian and Tej for help. Brian sighed and pointed to the engine and car. "Your engine seems alright, some tweaks and an overhaul of aftermarket parts and she'll be good to go. It's the frame...did you wreck this thing?"

"I..." Megan's face falls and they can see her shoulders hang as she scrubs a hand over her face.

"Yeah I did wreck.." She steps closer to the car, and motions to the drivers door, it's just a shade or two different from the rest of the car and you wouldn't notice unless you're really into cars. "I got shoved into a rock filled ditch by a truck, throttle got stuck and I couldn't stop so I had to yank the wheel over , wrenched my undercarriage pretty bad and busted both the tires on the passenger side."

She looked up meeting the eyes of concern from the guys, giving them a cheeky smile and pushing back the fearful expression she had just relived. "I flipped because of no tires into the other ditch. Knocked me out cold. Guys at the garage the next day said they could fix it..."

"Then they screwed you over because you should NOT be driving with a twisted frame. She pulls to the right really bad soemtimes I'm guessing?" Dom asked and strolled over to look over the engine himself.

"Yeah she does, really bad sometimes."

"They took advantage of you, how the hell could they put you out on the road knowing it was like that?"

"Well duh they took advantage, I'm a woman." She scoffs and rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she grows angrier herelf. She's been driving a dangerous vehicle this entire time. 

"You're not driving this anymore Megan, I can't let you knowing it could wreck on you." Dom said finally and she raised her eyes to meet his, giving a soft sigh and nodding in agreement. "Get your stuff out of the back and we'll start looking for a replacment alright?"

She gives him this look of confusion. "Replacement?"

"You're with us now girl, you can't ride around in a Hundai." Brian ruffled her hair as he walked past, going to talk to Roman as Tej pulled up the screens on the computers to look through cars and parts. 

"I can't do that, I don't have the money.."

Dom shook his head with a smile on his lips and popped open the trunk with her keys. "I told you Megan, we take care of family." She smiles back timidly and reaches into the trunk, stuffing clothes and her belongings into the three duffle bags that can hold it all. Dom grabs two and she grabs the rest, including her camera bag, her laptop bag full of photos and her guitar case.

"This it?" He asked and she glances back at the now empty trunk, thinking it's weird to see it empty after so long of being filled with all she had. 

"Yeah, that's it." She smiles up at Dom and they put everything into the trunk of his Charger. 

`````  
Megan looked around the bedroom that was now hers. A full sized bed, worn but dark wood dresser, a vanity with mirror, and a small closet. All of it hers now..she didn't really know how to feel right now. She had been by herself for so long now. On the road, living the gypsie life. Playing songs on the street for cash so she could get gas for the next town. Living in her car had become her dream honestly. She was content with the life she had given herself. Taking another look around the room she saw her small pile of things. Getting up she pulled the guitar case gently from the pile and set it carefully against the wall next to the door, started putting her clothes away in the dresser. 

It was weird, her bags were empty of her clothes. Her camera sat on the vanity top with a fresh roll of film and she was completely weirded out that she didn't need to head to the city and find a park to play in. She didn't need to scrounge pennies for gas...so weird. A knock on the door frame caused her to look up starlted at the smiling face of Mia. She let herself through the half open door and sat on the small vanity chair across from Megan. 

"Letting it sink in?" Mia asked and honestly Megan didn't know if she was or not. Maybe it will at some point.

"Not really? I've been without a place for a long while now. It's weird, having a room, a bed...a space that isn't in my car?" Megan chuckled softly and shrugged. Mia smiling knowingly back and looking over Megan's belongings, spotting the camera on the vanity beside her elbow.  
"You're a photograhper?" Mia gingerly picked up the camera and looked it over, Megan reaching over and flicking the screen on for Mia to go through the pictures she took last night at the races. Berrating herself for using the memory card and not the film inside it.

"It pays well if you know what to capture and then find a place that'll buy the prints." Megan shruggs and watches as Mia goes through the pictures one by one. Smiling at some and chuckling at others, her face calming and her brows furrowing as she looks at one. Megan looks over and realizes it's the one she took of Dominic yesterday morning when she came back for her car. The way he looked at the car, his muscled frame looking perfect beside her Camaro, how the light was just enough to see the parts of the garage and tools around him. It looked like a shot for a movie or music video, Megan was kind of proud of it. 

"This is amazing..." Mia whispered to herself as she kept looking at the photo of her brother, glancing up to meet the bright shining eyes of this girl who was dropped on their laps. A smiling face and wide eyes, beautiful really. She liked Megan, felt the good heart she had. "Come on, it's dinner time and I garuntee the guys are going crazy with hunger."

"Didn't they eat lunch just a couple hours ago?" Megan chuckled and pulled her light jacket off to drape over the chair. 

"Yeah but they're always hungry." Both ladies joined the backyard dinner moments later, Megan finding the only spot open between Roman and Tej and she didn't mind at all, they were great guys. 

Dinner, done. Plates scraped clean. Bowls empty of food. Everyone was sitting around the bonfire going in the backyard in, of course, an old truck wheel. The late afternoon glow shining around the rag tag family as they goaded their new friend into telling stories and tales, wanting to know everything she would allow to share with them. Wanting her part of them. 

"Come on really? You worked as a waitress?" Roman prodded and lightly poked her elbow. Her eyes rolling as she took a sip of her ice cold corona that Dom had given her minutes ago. 

"Yeah for about six months...I think it was the longest I stayed anywhere. Even had myself a tiny room rented at this boarding house too." She smiled and Roman pokes her again to keep going.

"It's what everyone says, its true. The pay sucks the people are rude, the food's greasy and by the end of a shift if your feet are absolutely killing you then you aren't working at all." She smiles and takes another sip of her beer. Glancing up and to the left as the last bright rays of sunlight start to fall behind the horizon and cast shadows over the waking city. 

"You wrote a song about it didn't you?" Mia asked as she came back from the house and sat on Brian's lap, having just checked on Jack sleeping. Megan blushed slightly but nodded and Tej instantly got up and went to his knees beside her to play the song.

"You really wanna hear it?" A round of yesses and nods she sighs and smiles softly and asks Tej to go get her guitar. "It's not that great."

Tej came running back offering her the guitar with a flourish that made her chuckle and roll her eyes at him but he grinned back and sat back in his chair. Everyone gathering around as she started a tune and tapped her right booted foot on the soft grass and she started to sing. Her voice soft and strong in the growing night. Tiny flecks of the wood burning floating up into the air lazily as she sang her song of heartbreak, working hard for nothing and the strangess of being a waitress. How smoking cigerettes is the only repreive most get and why every waitress smokes.   
After she was done there was a slight pause and everyone clapped for her. A small blush on her cheeks and she stood, taking a bow and laughing as she sat back down. Setting the guitar gingerly over her lap. The talking resumed and she smiled as the focus was off of her for a moment, Roman taking a seat by her own chair and pulling out his phone to show her pictures of cars. They were mostly imports and she smiled but shook her head at him.

"They're cute really, but there's something about american muscle that no import can beat for me." She laughed as Roman grasped at his heart but shook his head smiling.

"Nah I get it, you're like Letty. American muscle all the way but appreciates the others." Megan nodded and smiled as Tej then tried to come up and show her american made cars that she could start building but nothing was calling to her just yet. 

"I wouldn't mind having a Dart...like a 67 maybe?  The body style is gorgeous on those." She tapped on Tej's phone and pulls up what she'd like, a plum crazy colored Dodge Dart, gleaming and ready to pounce in the sunshine on the screen.

"Possible, haven't seen one around but I'm sure we can find one? Yo Dom!" Dom's head swivled around to Roman and Tej's call and he lifted his heavy frame from the wooden chair he sat on to come over to the small trio in the grass. "Jailbait wants a Dart." Roman starts and earns a laugh and smack on the arm from megan. "What? You are."

"Am not, I'm twenty five." She giggles softly at Roman's jaw drop and Dom joins in with a deep chuckle himself. 

"Anyways!" Roman starts talking again. "I think its a good fit Dom, what you think?"

Dom rubbed a hand over his chin as he thought about it. He'd been thinking a different style of Camaro for her as a good fit, she already had the irock and it just looked right with her behind the wheel. However in this life you gotta learn to appreciate all the models and styles to be really good with cars. You can't have more than a couple of the same make and model. Another look at Megan, her shining eyes and timid smile but he knew underneath that there was a speed demon ready to learn and show the world she had something to offer besides broken lyrics and worn soled cowboy boots and rusted out Camaros. A Dart is mean and fluid and heavy, might be a lot for her first built car but...it felt right. He could picture her with one. 

"I think so too. We'll start looking for one. 67 you said Megan?" Her small nod and small smile made him smirk and he nodded to Tej. "Start looking for one and go ahead and order parts for when we find one."

"Dom you really don't.." He held up his hand to silence her protest. 

"Megan i told you. You're here now and unless you want to, you can leave. But staying here means you roll with us, you roll with me and I have the best drivers and the best cars." He smirked as Brian and Mia joined their small group to nod along. "Even Mia has her own wheels if she wants to go to the races."

"But I can't drive like you guys.."

"You'll learn." Mia spoke up and offered Megan a bright smile. "You have the best teachers at your disposal." She gestured to everyone around her and she took it in. These guys really were the best in the business. The best of the best. They didn't lose. They didn't back down. She wanted to be here. To be wanted. To have a home. Friends. Family?

"I don't know what to say so..thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Black Pontiac...pocket a cash... ready and throwin dust like pick up truck does in the mud..." Megan's soft whispered verses were floating somewhere underneath the heavy hispanic rap music playing in the garage as she struggled with a part on the engine of the Dart. Her Dodge Dart. A 67. Just like she'd wanted. 

It had taken Dom all of two weeks to find one in decent enough condition and close enough to have overnighted to the garage. It was dented and rusted, the windows were all busted open. Taillights broken out. Drivers door had bullet holes near the handle and there was another on the passneger side. The color was an ugly grey from the fading of years in the sun and neglect. It used to be black, at least it said so on the title that was now locked in a safe inside the Toretto house until the car was finished. But Megan didn't care. It was hers. 

"Taillights fading, blue lights chasin..." She hums softly to herself in her own little world. Smiling as she finally puts in enough elbow grease and strength to get the nut off that had been giving her so much trouble, and takes the final pieces out of the engine space in the now stripped car. The boys had insisted on doing the work and just teaching as they went along but she refused, saying that the only way for her to learn any skill was to do it herself or have minimal help. So here she was. Covered in grease from head to toe and she had stripped her car clean with very little help. Now ready to rebuild it from the frame inward. 

"Looks good Megan." Roman spoke as he wipes his hands on a rag, laughed at how filthy Megan was and handed it to her pointing at his face. She had grease caked on her cheeks and forhead, a swipe on her nose and her clothes were ruined from the amount of crap on her from her long day under the car. 

"Thanks Roman." She smiled, taking the rag and swiping at her face, only really making it worse than it already was and Roman chuckled, pulling out his phone and snapping a pic of her when she wasn't looking for it. Blackmail! "I think I'm ready to start welding." The look from Roman told her otherwise. "Not ready yet?"

"Nah honey, we gotta sand it down, look for dents or swells in the metal and then go for welding once that's done, then sanding again, paint and then engine fitting."

Megan raised her hands in surrunder. "Okay okay I get it, jobs for big boys for awhile." She smiles goodnaturedly and looks around. Nothing, it's just her and Roman in the garage now. "Where'd everybody else go?"

"Went into the store for lunch, came to come get you when you didn't show up."

"Sorry, must not have heard you guys." She followed Roman into the side entrance that goes into the store, trying to get more grease from her hands but realizing it was a lost cause. It had soaked clean into the calouses she had on her fingers from playing guitar. 

Tucking into her sandwich Mia had made, smiling at a laughing Jack beside her, Megan stuffed the sandwich down and opened her hands to Mia for the bouncing little boy. He rerached for her and Mia was thankful for the few moments she could have to eat and silently thanked the younger girl who only grinned wider and started to play with the little boy, standing and bouncing him on her hip as she held his hand and started to softly sing the itsy bitsy spider to him. Dom, Mia, and Brian all watched with soft expression and watchful eyes as the young girl held onto Jack tightly and played with the little tyke. 

Megan was so preocupied with Jack that she forgot about the rest of her lunch and continued to play with the boy. Dom looking at the half eaten plate and how thin Megan really was as he's got to know her. Hipbones jutting out slightly and her collarbones were sharp from her chest. Just the other day at the beach while she'd been swimming with Letty, Mia and Jack, he'd noticed her shoulder blades were nearly pointing from her back when she moved. He knew the symptoms of living a life on the road. You eat less and less until you eat only when you have to replinish your strength. But she was here, and didn't need to live like that anymore and his protective side was getting awoken again as he watched her tug at them hem of her jeans to pull them higher on her too thin hips. Girl needed to gain some weight before he deemed her healthy, Mia loked to agree with him. 

"I got him Megan, you eat girl, too skinny you are." Tej spoke and took the little boy from the girl's arms who only pouted for a moment before his small attention span was averted somewhere else. Megan smiling and sitting down to only to pick at what was left on the plate. She really wasn't hungry or used to having three squares a day. 

After a few minutes she gave up trying, thanked Mia for lunch and went back to the garage, leaning on the toolbox in front of her car as she stared blankly down into its' empty body. Ideas and thoguhts rolling through her minds eye. Dom found her that way, he rapped his knuckles on the metal body to get her attention after several minutes of him standing there and her not reacting. 

"Sorry zoned out." She smiled in the bright way they were all getting used to. Liking the sunshine she brought with her everywhere she went. They liked to feel the light around them. Too long they'd spent shrouded in the shadows and nightlife. 

"Got a plan for it?" He asks instead and sees her eyes light up and this toothy grin appear on her lips that makes him think instantly of Sean. 

"Yeah...I got a plan for it..."

`````  
Megan was lightly strumming on her guitar in the backyard, not really playing a tune but the sounds entertained Jack and she was on babysitting Duty while Mia and Brain went to the market. Roman and Tej were off doing something, who knew what and who knew where, and Dom was MIA. She didn't mind, the little guy was easy to watch and wasn't a fusser unless it was bedtime. A little white box with the apple symbol was tossed gently on the blanket in front of her and she grabbed it before Jack could. Looking up to find Han curling his legs to sit on the oppisite side of Jack on the blanket.

"What's this?" She knew it was a phone, obviously, but why? She wasn't tech savvy or anything. 

"From Sean, it's a 5c." Han raised an eyebrow with his usual carefree smile and she raised an eyebrow back at him still a bit confused. "He misses you Megan. The second I figured out who you were he flipped his shit you know? Demanded I tell him if you were okay and what was going on with you."

"He...asked about me? I just figured since his mom died.." Shocked megan slumped a bit and Jack played with the chords of her guitar. "I didn't think he'd care.."

"He cares Megan, a lot. I didn't know it was you when I first saw you, the picture he's got is so old. When you guys were really young. But he keeps it in his wallet." Han taps the box with a finger.

"All our numbers are in there, even Sean's and some of the gang from Tokyo, why don't you call him?" Han was gone as Megan stared at the phone, deciding to think about it and figure the contraption out later, along with her turmoiled thoughts. She had Jack to watch for now and couldn't take her focus from him. 

`````  
She's staring at the little white phone in her hands. She'd figured out the basics of it, how to move the apps and dial the phone, even texted Letty and Mia from it with a paragraph of emojis and caps letters at how the heck was she supposed to use those. They laughed. But now she stared at a long distance number to Tokyo. Her finger hovered over the call button and the screen flickers dark because she's been sititng here for a while staring at the number. 

When they were younger, Sean was her anchor. The one person that made her stick out their shared father's long sea trips. Stick through his mother, her step mother's, drug use and running around. Spending all the rent money on clothes and booze and smokes while they ate Hoho's and crackers on a good day. Their only real source of food coming from the school lunches and when school was out, what they could scrounge up with pennies and dimes they'd find in the couch. Even going so far as to steal small cash from the woman's lovers if they both passed out in a drugged daze enough to not notice it. 

But when they got older, she started working. Sean started to get into more and more trouble. Finally racing a stuck up rich boy and his daddy's car. Wrecking the car she'd help him pay for and nearly killing himself. When Sean left to go live with their father she thought she'd never see him again to be honest. Figured he'd get into trouble over there and be sent to jail. He'd started to send money back, smaller amounts until it was hundreds stuffed neatly into manilla folders. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it and he never gave a number to call him back.   
When he came back for that woman's funeral. Because she was no mother and they both knew it. She figured he would stay here, home. But before the funeral she chickened out, didn't show up and hid. The moment his plane touched off the ground she was gone. Taking what was left of her college fund and bought that car. Took off and never looked back. The grass hadn't even been seeded onto her grave but what did Megan care? Her brother was gone. It was the only thing keeping her in one place. She went.

Before she lost her resolve she hit the call button, waited as the static cleared to a solid ring and someone answered. There was loud music, a thumping bass and a language she didn't understand but there it was. The voice she knew no matter how long. "Megs?! Oh man, hang on let me get somewhere quiet." There's a whisper, a rustle and a thump, then a slam of a car door and thankfully near silence. The bass still playing but much much lower to where you had to listen for it to be there. "You still there?"

"Yea..." She clears her throat. "Yeah Sean, I'm here bro.."

"Oh my god Megan it really is you."

"Yeha it's me..here." She laughs nervously. Not sure where they stand anymore and it's tearing her up inside. 

"Oh shit sis...God I've missed you, I've been so worried since you last talked to me but that was nearly three, four years ago? The house line was disconnected and I couldn't leave to go find you... where have you been?"

"I've been around.."

"So when did you graduate? You're not on bilboards yet." He chuckles softly and Megan can't stop the tiny hiccup sob that escapes her lips.

"Megan?"

"I uh... I didn't graduate Sean... I.."

"What happened? Did they kick you out?"

"No..I..I uh.."

"Megan talk to me what happened? That was your dream.."

"I cashed my loans and split Sean... I couldn't do it anymore...not without you there..."  
There's silence before Sean actually curses in what sounds like japanese and a deep sigh from the speaker. "How much was it? I'll double it and you can go back, it's not too late is it?"

"Sean..you can't do that. I wouldn't ever ask that of you...and..yeah it's too late. They don't take back people who drop out.." A shuddering sigh and there's soft silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Damn Meg...why? You got out! You had a ticket out of that shit and you tucked tail and ran? Megan..it was your dream.."

"I couldn't stay still, failing my classes. I couldn't take it anymore so I rolled out."

"Dom and the gang...You'll be okay."

"Yeah... Okay Sean..."

"I love you Megan you know that right? You're the best big sister to ever been put on this earth and I got the luck of the drawl." She hiccuped a laugh and shook her head.

"No Sean, you got stuck with me is what happened."

"I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay." 


	7. Chapter 7

Dom's family watched as Megan was swamped with the crowd. Her tires weren't even cooled from the race she had won, but they didn't care. They wanted to meet this new up and coming driver with a Plum Crazy purple Dart. The girl they had seen stuck to Toretto's team for months now. The one with the cowboy hat and the boots. The one Dom couldn't stop watching. 

Tej and Roman went over to save the poor girl. She was flushed and had no idea how to react or control the crowd around her whatsoever. But she smiled as everyone gushed over her car. Took the rolled up four thousand she had earned and stuffed it into the front pocket of her jeans. Tej and Roman pulling her away and hugging her like older brothers. Roman getting into her car to bring it over to the spot deemed as Dom's place. 

"Jail-bait won her first race!" Someone shouted, everyone could see her cringe at the nickname. But she shrugs, takes it as it is. She looks barely seventeen and is in her mid twenties, better milk it while she can. She's a vision in tight denims, a plain black tank top and her cream colored cowboy hat. Megan fits right in and looks out of place all at the same time. 

Megan walks over to him, a strut in her walk that's there because she won her first race on her own and she's thrilled. Pride rolling through her steps. She pulls the wad of cash from her pocket and hands it to him. It's like that for all the people on his team. He evens all the winnings out so no one feels left out or set aside. 

"Not you're first race, you keep that." He smirks and pushes her hand back some, curling her fingers over the cash and he grins at her confused expression. "First one's yours." She puts it back in her pocket. He reaches over and pulls her in for a hug, squeezing her tight to his side for a moment. "You did good." He grins as she flushes that adorable pale shade of pink in her cheeks.

"Dom, you're making the chica blush," Letty chided playfully and pulled Megan over to her car. The both of them chuckling softly at something and Dom knew it was going to be at his expense later. 

He's watching from his perch on the parking slope. Where he can see the rows of cars and the throngs of people. Feel the bass surrounding the area from a dozen different systems scattered all over. Then he sees it. The tiny little flashes in the distance. Red and blue and white. Coming straight for the race gathering between two old parking garages. 

"Cops!" Dom shouts once, and that's all that's needed. The music screeches silent and the people scatter. His teams already half way through the back exit while he climbs into his Charger, but Megan's Dart is still sitting there. He's about to get out when he spots her scramble to the car. 

"Get in that damn car, follow me!" He growl shouts at her, and she's smart enough to have the car running before she's even all the way into the seat. His tires screech and he's constantly looking behind him to make sure she's there. Megan's way too early in the game to be caught by the cops and even though his team gets a lean because of what they'd done for this country. She wasn't on the list, and Hobbs was MIA. 

There's twists and turns and finally, finally, he's made it into a parking garage. Now he's gonn panic, because shutting off his Charger he can't hear the rumble of the Dart behind him. "Fuck!" He shouts and scrambles from the car, looking out the side of the parking garage and there's the bright purple car, surrounded by three cop cars and Megan is climbing out. Her hands up high over her head. "Shit, shit, shit."

He's torn because if he tries to run down the parking garage he may lose them but if he stays he can see what's going on. His phone is pulled out and he's whisper yelling at Brian to get his ass over here and do something. Create a diversion or something. Megan is patted down and Dom's getting worried now. Because she's already been caught fleeing the races but now they're gonna find that giant wad of cash...shit there it is. And now she's being handcuffed. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

"Shit." Now they're searching the car, manhandling Megan as she struggles but they're being rough with her and she's fighting back because of it. Dom knows what they're gonna find, the unmarked shotgun under the front seat, tucked in there using velcro. He's about to jump from three stories if he has too. He can see the outright fearful look on Megan's face as they loudly question her to where she got the gun and money. Thankfully she's tight lipped and holding her own but she's already in handcuffs. 

There's a loud rumbling and a dozen cars or more are barreling down the street from the south. All of them surrounding the cop cars in a circle and speeding around the cars and cops. The smoke from the peeling tires is surrounding them and Dom breaths a sigh of relief as a few guys spill from the smoke to yank Megan back. One of them jumping into her car and screeching through a path in the circle as the other yanks the still handcuffed Megan into another open car door, then they're gone. The cops are trying to figure out what happened and Dom takes a moment to collect himself. His girl was safe.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The parking spots in front of his house are full, some clear down the street and he's gonna have to warn everyone about congregating and parking in one spot with this many people again. But he's too damn tired and stressed at the moment to care. His driveway is empty by default so he can park directly into the garage behind the house. The roar of his Charger making everyone inside rush to the back yard. Megan in tow and free of the cuffs now. 

He's estatic on the inside as she runs straight into his arms. A broken half sob in her chest that no one else can hear or feel as she hugs him around the neck and apoligizes over and over at how she didn't follow and lost him on the last turn. She'll never do it again and she'll do better. All he can think about is that she's safe now and no longer in handcuffs by cops that don't care if she's a good kid or not. 

"Can't be part of the family if you've never had cuffs put on ya at least once." He chuckles, smiles at how she laughs back and collects herself. Wiping a hand over her cheeks to make sure she didn't mess up her make up. She's so damn young looking it kills him. It's cute though, a girl that has a shotgun and pistol in her car scared of getting arrested. 

"Jailbait won her first race AND got her first car search! Shes' part of the pack now!" Someone shouts and everyone erupts into cheers. She's blushing and squeals as Tej and Roman pick her up to place her on their shoulders. Her gaze moves back to Dom and he smiles at her. Her face lights up like she's won the lottery, she starts to chant along with the small crowd. "Jailbait, jailbait." Even though she's years over that age marker it doesn't matter. Her street name's been given. It will be with her till death. 

"Jailbait, huh? You know, I always thought her street name would be cowgirl or something." A southern voice comes up beside Dom and the older man grins. Knows exactly who it is because Han's been gone since yesterday.

"Sean, good to see you." Dom shakes hands with the younger man, much younger man. Who ran the streets in Tokyo. He can see the similarities now that Sean's here in front of him. The swoop of the nose and the line of the jaw. The way the forehead curves with the hairline and the grin lines. Those damn bright eyes shining in the low night light from the party going on in the house and the yellow streetlights down the road. 

"She okay?" Sean asks. Because even though he's the younger brother, he always took care of his older sister. Was her rock when she couldn't be strong anymore. Was her only reason for not bolting years ago. He missed her. 

"She fits right in. Catch her race?" Dom leans against the railing at the backdoor. Glances inside to see Megan dancing along with the two dark skinned males and a few of the women friends she's made from the races. Her face happy and carefree. Sean out of view to his left. 

"She's good, real good." Sean grins proudly and watches a bit from his hidden spot as she laughs and smiles. She does fit in, somehow. With her boots and hat. But it's not what you wear in this life, it's how you drive. She's good, a natural. 

"Go in there and surprise her!" Dom pushes at Sean's shoulder and he leaps up, walking into the house straight towards his sister he hasn't seen in years now.  
He can see what it's done to her. Living in her car for so long. She's much thinner then he remembers, there's a little hollowness in her cheeks but Dom said he's watching her. Making sure she's healthy and by the rosy glow in her cheeks Sean can see it. He comes right up to her and stands, hands on hips as Roman and Tej stop dancing, raise their eyebrows at him. 

"Hey Megs, what kind of crowd you running with?" He shouts about the music and Megan stills, spinning on her boot and screaming out. Her arms throw themselves around Sean's shoulders because he's got at least four inches of height on her as she hugs him down to her level. Jumping up and down like a little kid as she pulls back and gasped excitedly. 

"Your'e here?!?!" He nods and hugs him again, feeling his arms wrap around her in a loving embrace she's wanted to feel from him for so long now. "God, I've missed you!" 

"Missed you too, Jailbait." He raised an eyebrow and she flushes, raising her hands in a surrender gesture with her shoulders arched. Eyes flashing with happiness, just glad to see her brother there in front of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
